Going Rogue (Episode)
Going Rogue Synopsis WENTWORTH MILLER GUEST STARS AS DC COMICS’ VILLAIN CAPTAIN COLD; FELICITY FROM “ARROW” CROSSES OVER INTO CENTRAL CITY: The Flash (Grant Gustin) stops a robbery but the culprits get away after shooting a guard, and The Flash chooses to save the man instead of following the criminals. Joe (Jesse L. Martin) shows Barry a book of suspects and Barry identifies Leonard Snart (Guest Star Wentworth Miller, “Prison Break”) as The Leader of The Group. While investigating the case, Barry gets a surprise visit from an old friend Felicity Smoak (Emily Bett Rickards, “Arrow”), who heard about his new abilities and came to check them out for herself. She joins him at S.T.A.R. Labs to help stop Snart after it’s revealed that Snart his gotten his hands on a stolen “Cold Gun,” which could kill The Flash and steal the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond. Dr. Wells (Tom Cavanagh) is furious when he finds out that Cisco (Carlos Valdes) built The Cold Gun without telling anyone and now it’s missing. Meanwhile, Iris (Candice Patton) is getting the silent treatment from Joe because of her relationship with Eddie (Rick Cosnett). Finally, The Flash and Captain Cold have an epic confrontation. Glen Winter Directed The Episode Written by Geoff Johns & Kai Yu Wu. Summary On his day off from his police work, Barry goes to S.T.A.R. Labs and tests his speed, simultaneous playing different games with Harrison, Cisco, and Caitlin. A team of robbers led by Leonard Snart are on motorcycle and ambush an armored car. They use a tow truck to lift it off of its rear wheels and then knock out the guards when they get out. Snart uses a liquid-nitrogen canister to break open the rear doors. At the lab, Cisco picks up a police report about the robbery and Barry dons his suit and Superspeeds to the van. He arrives and knocks the robbers back, and Snart watches as Flash checks on one of the guards wounded in the attack. He leads his men in an escape while Flash abandons them to take the guard to the hospital. Later, the police secure the crime scene and Eddie tells his partner that the robbers took the truck's camera storage drive with them. The armored car company was transporting the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond to the museum and the robbers failed to get it, and Joe figures that they had to flee. As they check out the area, Eddie tells Joe that he was going to take Iris to the museum where the diamond is being displayed, until Joe glares him into silence. Barry arrives, telling Singh that he was late because he has a friend at the hospital, and easily deduces what happened since he was there earlier. Once they're alone. Joe asks Barry if he saw anything of use, and Barry confirms that he can identify the robber's leader. At the station, Barry identifies Snart from the mug shot book. Joe explains that Snart's father was a bad cop who abused his children, and is now in prison. Snart has become a career criminal, carefully plotting out his crimes and then disappears until the next one. Iris arrives with coffee for them, but Joe all but ignores her. She admits that her father is still mad at her since she's dating Eddie, and talks about starting a blog concerning the mysterious Streak. She wants to see the files on the robbery, having heard rumors that the Streak stopped it, but Barry refuses to give her confidential information. When Barry and Iris get to the lab, they find Felicity waiting for them. At their hideous, the robbers discuss the Streak while Snart reviews the camera footage from the armored car. He insists that he carefully plotted out the time necessary for the police to respond and took it into account, but something much faster got there. When one of the thugs tells Snart that he's out, Snart shoots him dead and tells his other two men that they're going to have to up their game to deal with the Streak. Barry and Felicity go for a walk and she congratulates Barry on finding a girlfriend. He insists that Iris isn't his girlfriend and asks why Felicity is visiting. She says that she wanted to see him once she heard that he came out of his coma, and Barry realizes that she knows from Oliver that he has superspeed. He demonstrates it by running to the top of a nearby building, taking a photo, and running back again in a matter of seconds. His sneakers start smoking and Barry offers to show Felicity his friction-proof suit. They go to S.T.A.R. Labs and Barry introduces Felicity to his friends. They worry that Barry is telling her too much until she explains that she works with Arrow. Harrison comes in and greets Felicity by name, well aware of her expertise. Barry takes Felicity to the treadmill and demonstrates his superspeed, and Harrison tells Felicity that everything they do is to protect Barry. Joe and Eddie stake out the diamond at the museum, figuring that Snart will try again. As they wait outside in their car, Eddie tells Joe that he's serious about Iris, but Joe abruptly cuts him off and says that he doesn't want to know about Eddie's personal life. He tells Eddie that as long as they don't discuss Iris, their relationship is fine. Barry and Felicity go to see Iris at Jitters where she's working. Iris immediately invites them to come on a double date with her and Eddie for the café's Trivia Night. Felicity steps outside to call base and Iris tells Barry that Felicity is clearly into him. Barry doesn't believe it but Iris insists that he bring Felicity with him. A weapons dealer, Basil Nurblin, brings several weapons stolen from S.T.A.R. Labs to Snart for purchase. Snart isn't interested in a portable flame pistol, but is intrigued by one that fires blasts of ice-cold fire. A pair of protective anti-flare goggles come with the gun, and Snart wonders if anyone else knows about the stolen weapons. When the arms dealer assures him that they don't, Snart kills him with the cold gun. At Trivia night, Barry arrives alone and waits for Felicity with Eddie and Iris. Felicity finally arrives wearing a new dress. At the museum, Snart joins a tour group that comes to the diamond. Snart approaches the case, while the curator notices him lurking around. At Jitters, Barry and Felicity are doing well at the trivia. Between rounds Iris asks Felicity if she has a boyfriend in Starling City, and Felicity assures her that she doesn't. She goes to the restroom to freshen up and Iris tells Barry that Felicity is into him, and wonders what he's waiting for. Cisco informs Harrison and Caitlin that he's just checked the lab inventory and discovered that several devices are missing. The young scientist says that a janitor didn't show up for work and figures that he's the guilty party. Angry, Harrison tells Cisco to figure out a way to track the gun and insists that he never wants weapons designed at S.T.A.R. Labs, particularly one that can hurt Barry. Once Harrison leaves, Cisco admits to Caitlin that the gun can do bad stuff. Dexter calls Joe in and tells him that Snart went on the tour twice. Joe recognizes Snart and calls in for backup. At Jitters, Iris and Eddie kiss just as Eddie gets the call. He leaves to go after Snart, and Felicity tells Barry that she'll cover for him with Iris while he goes after Snart. Joe follows Snart down the street and yells at him to surrender. Snart turns and fires his gun at a police car as it arrives, sending it skidding out of control. Flash gets Joe out of the way just in time and they follow Snart into a theater. Snart fires at Joe and Flash deflects the beam, only for it to wound him in the back. The hero is forced to speed from cover to cover, avoiding the cold blasts while moving innocent bystanders out of the way. Recognizing what Flash is doing, Snart shoots an usher and Flash is unable to outrun the beam and save the man. Barry gets back to S.T.A.R. Labs and Caitlin tells him that he has third-degree frost burn. Without his accelerated metabolism, he'd be dead. Harrison tells Barry where the gun came from, and Cisco reluctantly explains that he designed the gun to stop someone with superspeed. He didn't know that Barry would be the one to get such powers and built it in case someone like the Mist and Multiplex acquired superspeed. Barry is angry that they didn't trust him, and points out that they all have to live with the fact that a man is dead because of Cisco's invention. Joe comes home and Iris tries to talk to him, but he gives her the cold shoulder again. She warns her father that she isn't going to stop seeing Eddie just because of his reaction, and Joe explains that he can't focus on his job when he's worried that Eddie might get hurt, and how Iris would react if that happened. Snart's two remaining thugs warn that Flash will be waiting at the museum, and he tells them that he's ready for the hero. They want out and draw their guns on him, and Snart tells them to either kill him or he'll kill them. Reluctant to murder, they tell Snart that Central City isn't his anymore and leave. Felicity comes to see Barry as he runs on the treadmill, and tells him to get some rest. He stops and says that he has to learn to go faster so that no one else dies. Felicity tells him that it isn't Cisco's fault that Snart has the gun, and that even her team had some problems coming together. As she leaves, Felicity tells Barry not to make himself any lonelier than he has to be. That night, Snart uses the cold gun to shatter the museum door, and advises the guard to run. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco comes up with the name "Captain Cold" for their new opponent and devises a way to track the gun he created. Barry doesn't want to have anything to do with Cisco, but Harrison advises him to listen to Cisco. Cisco explains that he can send an update to the wireless unit on the gun and then track the resulting signal via the city's wireless network. With Felicity's help, Cisco hacks the network in a matter of seconds and determine that Snark is heading for the train station. Barry dons his suit but turns off the radio earpiece, saying that he doesn't want to talk to them right now. Joe and Eddie arrive at the train station, and Joe orders Eddie to stay inside and wait for their backup. Felicity tells Cisco and Caitlin that they have to go after their friend despite what he said, explaining that teammates always have each other's backs. Cisco considers the matter and says that he knows of something that can stop Snart. Snart ambushes Joe at the train station, but Eddie has followed along and scares the thief off with a warning shot. Eddie tells Joe that he's his partner and they go after Snart only to lose him when he boards a train. Flash boards the train en route and Snart boasts that he knows the hero's weakness. He fires a cold beam through the floor of the passenger car and the train skids on the icy rails. Flash manages to get everyone off in a matter of seconds, but Snart shoots him from behind and prepares to finish him off. He admits that Flash encouraged him to up his game. Cisco, Felicity, and Caitlin arrive. Cisco is armed with a gun and the two women are carrying the over powerpack. Cisco explains that his weapon is a prototype, four times as powerful as the one that Snart has. Snart concedes that Cisco has won for the moment, tells Flash that he'll see him around, and walks away with the diamond. Once he's gone, Cisco admits that he rigged up the lab's vacuum cleaner with flashing lights. Flash shakes Cisco's hand, burying their differences. Back at the lab, Cisco confirms that Snart disconnected the tracking unit on the cold gun. Barry says that they'll find Snart, together, and Felicity tells them that she had to head back to her team. Once she leaves and Barry departs, a still angry Harrison tells Cisco never to create another weapon. Iris visits Joe at the station and apologizes for dating Eddie. However, she assures him that nothing he could do would ever change her feelings toward him. Joe concedes that he underestimated his partner and Iris hugs him and says that they won't have any more secrets between them. As Felicity takes a train back to Starling City, Barry runs aboard and sits down next to her. She's realized that Barry is in love with Iris even though Iris doesn't know it, and Barry has realized that Felicity is in love with Oliver. They admit that they're both pining for people that they can't have when they would be perfect for each other. Felicity and Barry promise to be there for each other and they share an affectionate kiss before Barry speeds off. Snart makes his way to neighboring Keystone City and calls in an old friend, Mick Rory. The thief says that he's putting together a special crew to deal with Flash, and knows that Mick has a thing for flames. He shows Mick the flame gun and asks if he's in, and Mick lights a match and says that he is. Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne Recurring Cast Members *Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold *Dominic Purcell as Heat Wave (Cameo) *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh *Robert Mann as Basil Nurblin *Jesse Reid as Oswald Loomis *Bruce Harwood as Dexter Myles Guest Stars *Christopher Rosamond as Thug #1 *Paul Belsito as Thug #2 *Lucas Wolf as Thug #3 *Hugo Steele as Security Guard #1 *Sarah Hayward as Tour Guide *Ron Wear as Police Officer *Reese Alexander as Museum Guard *John Specogna as Businessman Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3881958/?ref_=tt_ep_pr *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Going_Rogue *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series)_Episode:_Going_Rogue Episode 04